


A Start

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Coffee. A talk.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'state of mind'

Ryoma was not expecting a cup of coffee, but there it was, offered to him by a man who would otherwise be his mortal enemy. 

"Thank you," he managed. 

Xander quietly sat down beside him, his own cup in hand. "Thought you might need it after last night." 

"I need more than this," Ryoma admitted, quietly. It was a start, however. 

He wasn't quite ready to ask how his counterpart was doing. He was sure that neither of them was in the best state of mind... 

They'd both been controlled and now, they were working together. It-- 

"It's a start."


End file.
